Only a Kid
by Isabella Auditore
Summary: Brianna's only a kid. She may be 'The Breeze', but she's still only a kid. Drake/Brianna pairing. One-chapter only. Suitable for all apart from Drake's sick mind. :


**Just a little pairing I like...  
>Set in FEAR. (Timing is messed up! Scenes are chopped and changed...) Both characters will be a little OOC. Also, major spoiler for FEAR! Don't read if you haven't read FEAR yet! That means you too, Aine Hathaway and Amy Choiseul! :(<strong>

* * *

><p>Brianna, also known as the Breeze, capital 'B', had to slow down to a normal human pace for the first time in a very, very long time. And she hated it. Walking slowly (slight pause) drove her insane. It also slowly drove her insane. But it was safer.<br>Running super-speed through the pitch black FAYZ was bound to get you killed. You might trip over a rock at 100km/h and shatter every bone in your body; you might run into a tree at said speed (hitting a tree was the same as a tree hitting you at that speed); and you might run right off a cliff.  
>Yes, it was safer to walk slowly.<br>It was still mind-numbingly boring.  
>Searching for Drake Merwin was slow going in the dark. He was hard enough to find in broad daylight with food and water, but this? The Breeze was good, but she wasn't <em>that <em>good.  
>She was still a little shaken from her admission she was only a kid. That was everyone's excuse here in the FAYZ; I can't pick melons, I'm only a kid. I can't help at the hospital, I'm only a kid. I can't love you, I'm only a kid.<p>

"Who's that?" A voice snapped out of the dark. It was male, and sounded ever so slightly worried. Brianna recognised it immediately, and drew her knife.  
>"Scared, Drakey?" She taunted, and darted a few steps to the left just as a loud snap came from where she was just standing. Brianna relished in using her power, if only for a few seconds. There came the sound of frantic shuffeling, as though Drake was spinning in a circle. Darkness could make even the most psychopathic people paranoid.<br>Unluckily for Drake, his movements made it easier for Brianna to locate him, and she flew forward with her knife, managing to slice deep into his side.

* * *

><p>He practically hissed with rage as she darted out of view. Usually, he'd have said something witty, something sarcastic, <em>anything <em>at this stage, but the dark worried him. Almost scared him. Not quite, but enough to make him nervous. Drake, searching the darkness for some sign of Brianna, snapped his whip hand. He needed something, anything to threaten her. He couldn't stand just standing here, waiting for her to attack.  
>"Y'know, I'm just imagining what would happen if you tripped on a rock going, like, 100 miles per hour. Ouch." Drake tried out a shark's grin in the dark, but it quickly vanished when he realised Brianna couldn't see it. Great. This wasn't going to be as fun as usual.<br>He snapped his whip again, and from the dark, Brianna laughed.  
>"Remember that song by Willow Smith? <em>I whip my hair back and forth! I whip my hair back and forth!" <em>Drake struggled to remember. It had been so long ago, and usually he would've listened to Rock, Heavy Metal, Dubstep and Grunge-y type songs. But yes, there it was.  
>"Mhmm." Drake grunted. He didn't feel like idle chit-chat, but it wasn't like he could see. So they might as well kill some time.<br>"I just came up with your theme song!" Brianna cried, her tone implying it was so obvious it was funny.  
>"Mmmm."<br>"_I whip my hand back and forth, I whip my hand back and forth!" _Brianna sang, putting a little too much emphasis on 'hand'.  
>"And you're telling me this <em>why?" <em>Drake growled; he was growing imaptient. He just longed to wrap his whip around her neck, watching her pretty eyes bulge out of her little obnoxious head as her oxygen supply was cut off.  
>Brianna's tone was full of fake hurt when she said, "Because I thought you needed a theme song..."<br>Drake let out a short bark of a laugh. "Yeah, Drake Merwin, the great Whip Hand, the one and only. I so needed a theme song." A thought occured to him. "And I suppose Caine and Diana's theme would have been 'Grenade' back when we were all at Coates?"  
>Brianna seemed to contemplate this, because it was a while before she spoke again.<br>"I suppose." Then, "What would mine be?"  
>Drake was... surprising enjoying this. It was somewhat fun. Actually, it was the first time someone had treated him as a normal human since he was sent to Coates. Even the shrink had treated him like a lost cause from day one.<br>He began contemplating a theme for the Amazing Breeze.  
>"Ehh... I don't know..." Drake sighed, defeated.<br>"I could never think of one for myself." Brianna mimicked his tone. Suddenly, Drake felt a presence only a few feet in front of himself. He also felt... somehow... different. He wanted to... actually, he wasn't sure what he wanted anymore. A few seconds ago, he was craving for Brianna's death. Now?  
>Now. His once icy heart was pumping so loud he was sure Brianna would hear it. He swallowed, and took a step forward. Tentatively, he stretched out his whip towards the darkness, and sure enough, tentacle met skin.<br>"What..?" Brianna's voice was surprised. Not shocked, scared or even worried. Surprised.

* * *

><p>Brianna felt the whip touch her cheek, and was suddenly bombarded with feelings. Feelings she had no words for; feelings she knew and had felt before for other boys, but times ten; feelings she never expected to come from the thought of Drake. Her heart skipped a beat as he closed the distance between them.<br>His voice was a lot nearer than earlier when he whispered, "How about 'Rule The World' by Take That? Only, 'Rule The FAYZ'."

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, you and me, we can ride on a star,<br>If you stay with me girl,  
>We can rule the FAYZ!<br>Yeah, you and me, we can light up the sky,  
>If you stay by my side,<br>We can rule the FAYZ!_

He kissed her in the dark. Gently.  
><em>After all<em>, he thought, _she's only a kid_.


End file.
